Infinity Gauntlet
| continuity = Marvel Universe | other names = Wishing Cube | availability = | manufacturer = Thanos | model = | 1st appearance = ''Silver Surfer'', Vol. 3 #44 }} The Infinity Gauntlet, also known as the Wishing Cube, is a fictional item featured in comic books published by Marvel Comics. It first appeared in ''Silver Surfer'', Volume 3 #44 in December, 1990. The Infinity Gauntlet is a golden metallic glove designed by and worn by the mad Titan known as Thanos. It was constructed to house six stones of unmeasurable power known as the Infinity Gems. One by one, Thanos stole all six Infinity Stones from their protectors, who made up the Elders of the Universe. Following a great battle with his enemies, as well as the heroes of Earth, Thanos was stripped of the Infinity Gauntlet, and the gems were given to Adam Warlock and the newly formed Infinity Watch for safe-keeping. After some time, custodianship of the Infinity Stones fell to Reed Richards and members of the Illuminati. History Thanos eventually acquired all of the Infinity Gems and fitted them into a gold-plated glove dubbed the Infinity Gauntlet. Operating from a barren lifeless planet, he decided to test his newfound power by opening a trans-dimensional conduit to Titan and pulling forth the Silver Surfer and Drax the Destroyer to his location. Thanos made a showy display of demonstrating the abilities of each of the gems to his opponents. Drax immediately went on the offensive and leaped at Thanos. Thanos used the Time Gem to freeze Drax in mid-leap. He then used the Space Gem to bring them to the planet's prehistoric past. As a further display of his mastery over the gems, he transported them all across space. He then altered Drax's soul to re-motivate his spirit, causing him to attack the Silver Surfer. He used the Mind Gem to assail their minds with images of people from their past. Thanos then warped reality, twisting the Surfer and Drax's physical bodies. He then used the Power Gem to render them both inert. Silver Surfer Vol 3 44 Even with all of the power given to him by the Infinity Gauntlet, Thanos continued to express his undying and unrequited love for Mistress Death. He even created the Shrine of Death so she could be worshiped. It was only through Mephisto, who stood as witness to Thanos' actions, that he learned what Death truly desired. Death had determined that there were more people alive in the universe today than had ever died, and such a thing represented a great upset to the cosmic balance. To satisfy this, a mass culling was required. Thanos used the gauntlet, snapped his fingers, and in the blink of an eye, one-half of all living creatures in the universe, including animals, disappeared from existence. Infinity Gauntlet 1 Infinity Gems * Mind Gem - Blue * Power Gem - Red * Reality Gem - Yellow * Soul Gem - Green * Space Gem - Purple * Time Gem - Orange Appearances Marvel Universe * Infinity Gauntlet 1 * Silver Surfer Vol 3 44 Marvel Cinematic Universe * Avengers: Age of Ultron * Avengers: Infinity War * Avengers: Endgame * Thor: Ragnarok References Category:Articles Category:Items